Number Zero
by The Key 2 Darkness
Summary: Miki was a thief, but now she hangs with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. But the night of the storm, Axel takes her from her friends. Miki claims she will get back with her friends. But will Axel let her? At first, RoxasOc but at the end AxelOc.
1. Meet Miki!

Chapter One! Meet Miki!!

I am late. VERY late. I am running like the wind through the forest on our island. I could already hear the voices of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. But I don't know why today is any different from any other days. I'm always late for meeting my friends. Probably because we are getting ready to leave Destiny Islands in 3 days. I leaped out of the maze of plants. I landed on my knees, panting. My two best friends, Sora and Riku, and Kairi were staring at me. It looked like I jumped in right when Riku was going to say something. Riku and Sora helped me up. Kairi smiled at me. "Nice of you to join us, Miki." Kairi giggled. I smiled back. I hate that giggle. That smile. I hate everything about her. I can't stand her!! I just want to choke her!! But, to hang out with Sora and Riku, I have to put up with her. Sora and Riku made sure I was capable of standing. I nodded my head thanks, still panting.

"What did I miss?" I finally asked.

"We just started talking about the supplies we need." Riku informed. I plopped down, and rolled up my jeans. "Okay, were was I…Oh yeah! Okay, we just need a some more materials we need: 3 logs, a rope, and a cloth. For food we need: 3 mushrooms, a coconut, fresh water, 3 fishes, and a seagull egg. For materials we need: 3 logs, a rope, and a cloth. Who's going to get what?" Riku asked.

"I'll get the food!" Sora volunteered. Riku nodded and then looked at me.

"I guess I'll grab the materials." I said. He smiled and nodded, then looked at Kairi.

"When they bring the supplies back, we'll build the raft, kay?" he explained. She nodded.

"Got it!" Then we split up. I ran over to the dock, and grabbed an extra rope. Then I ran to the shake and grabbed the cloth that we used for a cape when we were younger. I walked outside, and gazed at the forest.

"I have to go back in there?" I complained. I let out a loud groan and started walking. I waved to Sora, who was almost done, as he walked into the Secret Place. I reluctantly walked into the darkness of the woods. I glanced around, looking for some logs; so far, no luck. I hoped over a little stream, then I herd distant voices. I listened closely, trying to listen in.

"So what do we have to do again?" one voice asked.

"For the millionth time! We just talk to the girl!! It doesn't get any more simple!" another voice yelled.

"…What's her name again?" the first voice continued.

"…M-I-K-I, got it memorized?"

"Kay. So what do we have to do again?"

"Let me ask you a question. Answer me truthfully, kay?…ARE YOU RETARDED?!?!" the second voice yelled.

"No." the second voice claimed.

I looked at my feet. What did they want with me? I have to know. I started running, like my life depended on it. I saw at least a million logs that we could use, but I just past them. I ended up in a little felid, with a border of trees. I stared at two cloaked figures. One ran past me.

"Run! Run away!!" he yelled, then disappeared into the darkness. I glared at the other figure and squinted.

"W-who are you?" I demanded. The figure walked over, with a light laugh.

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he held his hand out for a shake. I stepped back, ready to run if needed. He frowned, and put his hand down."I-I'm Miki."

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl that is." he winked. I took another step back.

"W-Who was that other guy? The one that ran away."

"That moron?" he scratched the back his head, with was covered with his back hood. "That was Demyx, but that's not important."

"Why did you say my name earlier?" He flinched back, shocked.

"Y-you heard that?!"

"I have awesome hearing."

"I heard there was a cute girl with that name."

"Y-You sounded like someone sent you to talk to me." I glared at his hood. He nodded, and took it off. He reviled red, spiky hair. It looked like you could cut yourself if you touched it.

"I've also wanted to talk to you, but I never had the courage. Till now. And I wanted _Dumb_yx to support me." he stepped closer, making me step back.

"MIIIIIKKKKKKIIIIII!!!" a voice yelled. I whipped around, and saw Sora and Riku emerge for the woods. I turned back around, and Axel completely disappeared. They jogged over.

"Where were you?" Riku inquired.

"You were gone for like 4 hours!!" Sora added. My eyes bugged out.

"It's been that long?!" I panicked. Then again, it took me awhile to find Axel and Demyx. I decided to keep what happened to myself.

You maybe all be wondering how I heard Axel and Demyx, regardless the distance. I have really good hearing. I could hear a pin drop from a mile away. I really don't know why. So people say I have better hearing then a bat. Other people say I have really loud voice. I don't think so… But the one of the only things I agree with other people say is, I can mimic anyone's voice that I heard. If I wanted to, I could make it like someone is calling you from a mile away! I don't even have to move my mouth! I really can't describe it, maybe later I will. By I call it 'projecting'.

I smiled. "Thanks for getting me." I finally said.

"Anytime." they both said. They escorted me out of the forest, and then to my house.

When I was done getting ready for bed, I turned the light out, and laid in my bed. I didn't fall asleep because I was listening to Sora and Riku's sleep over across the street.

"Here, Sora, I got you a popau fruit." Riku said.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Well, they say if you share one with somebody, their lives will intertwine with each other. No matter what." Riku explained.

"W-What?!"

"You know you wanna try it!"

"W-With who?!"

"Unless you want _me _to try it out!" I pocked my head out the window. I saw Riku with a sly smile, and Sora with a confused looked. Time for me to use projection.

"Yeah, Riku, who would you try it on?" I projected my voice so it sounded I was in the room with them. They looked around the room. "Go on the balcony, and look across the street!" They opened the glass door, and gazed into my window, and smiled.

"I was kinda hoping you…" Riku admitted.

"Oh! So that's who you were talking about!! Me too!!" Sora realized. I smiled.

"If you find another fruit, I'll share one with both of you!" I decided. Riku thought for a second.

"I guess that could work…" Riku concluded. I winked, and pulled my head back in, and went to sleep.

* * * * End Of Chapter 1 * * * *

From The Psycho Part Of Life's Laptop

I will **NOT **post my next chapter until someone reviews!! I don't care if it's good or bad! But I prefer good reviews cause I don't like getting bad reviews. No one does.


	2. Welcome To Your New Home!

Number Zero

A Note From The Psycho Part Of Life's Laptop

Thank you! I got a lot of reviews, and a lot of people who read my story. I read the reviews, and some of them were bad. But, I still got reviews! I decided to lighten up, and changed my 'rule', (I'm NOT posting the next chapter till someone reviews…). I decided I'm just gonna post the chapters when they are finished, and corrected! Once again, thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

The next day, we couldn't find another paopu fruit. Sora and Riku had a race to decide who shared it with me, and it was a tie. They did it again. Tie. They did raced till the sun was above us. Finally, Sora won; because he tripped over his feel, and his hair past the finish line. So, we did share it, and it was tasty. A little sour, but good.

"I can't believe we're leaving, tomorrow!" Sora pointed out as we sat around the paopu tree watching the sun set.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I added.

"But we'll see new places." Riku reminded. "Like we'll find out were Kairi came from."

"What was your world like, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I told you! I don't remember!" she said. I gazed out to the sun setting.

"_What did Axel and Demyx want with me yesterday? I know he was lying about wanting to talk to me. That was very obvious."_ I wondered. Ever since that incident happened, I couldn't stop thinking about them.

"I wonder were we'll end up." Sora broke my thinking. I have to get my mind off yesterday.

"I don't care were we end up, as long as we're together." I admitted. Riku hopped down from the tree.

"Come on, we need to get our sleep for tomorrow." Riku claimed. We nodded, and started walking to our boats. We waved good-bye, and rowed our separate ways.

When I was ready for bed, I started packing. "Fishing rod, net, DS, games, mp3 player, clothes, laptop…" I trailed off, grabbing unnecessary things. I saw last making period's report card. I let out a loud moan because of the F's and D's. I ripped it in half, and trashed it. There was a bolt of lightening, followed by a crack of thunder. A chill went down my back. I'm terrified of thunder and lightening. Next thunder and lightening is total darkness. I flinched at another bolt of lightening and thunder. My phone started to ring. I received a text message."Miki! We need help! We have to protect the Highwind!!" I read. I didn't even change out of pajama's since I would take forever. Since my bag for the tomorrow was already in my hand, I didn't let go of it. A lot of people were screaming and panicking. I looked at the sky, and gasped. This was no ordinary storm. There was a multi-colored orb in the sky.

"Nice pajama's." a semi-familiar voice teased. I turned around.

Axel.

" 'Member me?" he asked.

"No!" I lied. He shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you to memorize it?" I started running. I tripped over a rock, and crashed to the ground, landing on my knee. He walked over, and squatted down. I winched at my knee. It started draining blood, fast; I grabbed it to clot the blood. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. You stupid girl. How could you miss that rock? I saw it!" he pitted. I started grabbing the ground, dragging myself, little by little.

"Have to…help…Sora and Riku…" I reminded myself, not getting far.

"This all happened for a reason." Axel said. I stopped and looked at him. "Everything happens for a reason, because of faith. And apparently, faith doesn't want you to be with Sora, or Riku." he continued. I shook my head, not believing him, and continued dragging myself. He chuckled. I looked at him again. "By the time you drag yourself there, your world's gonna be gone."

"What?!"

"Your world, is being destroyed if you haven't noticed!"

I looked down, then back at him.

"H-How?!"

"I really can't explain it. But if you come with me, I know people who do."

"No!"

"You'll end up in another world, just like you and your friends wanted."

"W-Will I be with them?"

"Probably not."

"Then no!!"

"Fine, I'll just gonna have to do it the hard way." He scoped me up in his arm.

"Let me go! Sora!! Riku!!! Kairi!!!! Help!!!!!"

"Damn! Do you have to be so loud about it?!" A purple/black swirly thing appeared. I fused and squirmed, trying to break free of his grasp.

We walked through, and we were in a dark, chill-giving, very depressing city.

"Welcome to your new home!" Axel said. It echoed through out the city; he looked at me and up again. "Can you walk?" I looked at my leg, which was still bleeding, and nodded. He put me down me, and I struggled to stay up. He grabbed my arm, and wrapped it around his neck. He put his arm around my waist, and started moving. "A-Axel? Where are we?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"You _do_ remember me!" he cheered. I rolled my eyes, and nodded. "Well, we're in The World That Never Was." he clarified. After a few turns in the road, I was lost to much blood. So, I past out.

* * * * * End Of Chapter 2 * * * *


	3. The Chase!

Finally, I woke up, in a red themed teenager's room in a red bed. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched my arms out. The room kinda smelled like brunt socks. I looked around, wondering was I was. Barley remembering what happened, I moved my leg, and realized someone wasted there time to bandage it up for me. Next to the bed was a note, and potion.

_If you are reading this, it means you are awake. Drink the potion, and walk outside the room. Follow the arrows on the papers to find your way to the kitchen. Rip them down when you are done reading it for us. We will meet you there. ~Axel_

Who is 'us'? I shrugged and hoped out of the bed. I some drank the potion, put the rest in my pocket for later, and limbed to the hallway. In front of the door was a white piece of paper with an arrow pointing left. I ripped it down, and put it in my pocket. I came across another one pointing straight. I ripped it down, and followed the route it commanded me to. I came across a little intersection, and on the floor pointing right. I grabbed it as I was walking. I saw another arrow pointing next to a door. I ripped it down, and walked in. Finally, I found the kitchen. Axel was sitting in a wooden chair sleeping in his arm. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:25 A.M. Now, I remember everything. I glared at the sleeping kidnapper. I almost forgot I was mad at Axel. I grabbed the wooden chair next to him, and broke it on him. "Whoa!!" he called as he fell out of the chair. He moved back a little, and gave me a confused look. "Okay, if you see your dad sleeping on the table, do you break a chair on him? When he just saved your little ass?!!" he yelled. I clutched a leg of the broken chair. "You're mad, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm gonna start running then."

"I'll give you 10 minutes" I agreed.

He darted up, and out of the kitchen. I looked at the clock, and then ran after. He looked over his back at me.

"I thought I had 10 minutes!!" he called.

"10 minutes, 10 seconds, let's just say I sucked at math!" I replied. He ran faster as I could almost touch him. I slowed down, the potion wore off, and I collapsed. Axel walked over, laughing.

"You stupid girl." he pitied. He stood behind me, and bent down to my left ear. "Miki angry." he said in a Hulk voice. He moved to right ear. "Miki smash." he taunted. I slowly took out the potion, and drank the rest. He noticed, and started running again. I darted after him, not far behind. He throw his arm up and a firewall blow up. I skidded to a stop and covered my face with my arms. I almost ran into it. I could hear his laughter and his footsteps walking away. I watched the fire dance as I tried to think of a way to get Axel. The only way I know is through the fire. I ran back, and dashed. I jumped through the fire, covering my face. I landed on my side, so I started rolling around. I stood up, and started running after Axel. I listened for his voice. He was not that far. I followed his voice, looking for something to hit him with. I saw a big book outside a door and grabbed it. It had a weird design. It was 'T' kind of thing, and it was almost all over the book. In addition, it was VERY heavy. I started running. I saw Axel walking with his hands in his pockets. I ran up behind him, and whammed him in the head. He flied to the wall, then slid to the floor. He stared at me in fear. "D-D-Don't! Please!!" he begged.

I was ready for another hit. Then, a feeling went through my body. My mind said 'Do it! Do it!', but my heart said, 'No!' I dropped the book in mid-air. It landed with a thud. I fell next to it. The potion wore off again. Tears ran down my face. Axel supported his head with his hand. He smirked. "You know, you lost so much blood, you past out for 3 days." he informed. "So, for 3 days I slept in the kitchen, watching for you to wake up." he continued.

"No matter how nice you are to me…I will, and always, hate you." I cried. His smirk turned into a frown.

We sat there for about an hour, not saying anything. I was still crying my eyes out from the pain. Finally I stopped.

"Axel? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did." he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I continued.

"Because."

"Because isn't a reason."

"We need you."

"…Why? What can I do to help?"

"You're a strong person. With your powers on our side, we could do anything!"

"What powers?"

"Do tell me you don't know!"

"I don't."

"Okay, I'll give you a few hints. Hint 1: You can hear almost ANYTHING! No matter how far you are!" I stared at him. "Hint 2: You have a really loud voice!" I continued to stare. "Hint 3: You can control it" I shrugged. "Last hint: You run, impossibly fast." I remained clueless. He rolled his eyes. "S." I stared. "O." Nothing came to mind. "U." I dunno. "N." I bite my lip. He stared at me as he said the last letter. "D!" My eyes moved around, looking for another hint. He slapped his forehead. "Sound! You control sound!!" he yelled.

"What does running fast have to do with sound?" I wondered

"The speed, of sound." he whispered as he got up, and helped me up. "Now, I want you to meet someone." he said as he helped me walk again.

* * * * * End Of Chapter 3 * * * *


	4. Two Blue Katars!

While Axel dragged me to a destination I was unaware of, I thought of my situation. First off, my world was destroyed. I also have a sprained leg, because I tripped…over a rock. I have completely lost contact with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. And worst of all, I was kidnapped. But on the bright side, I have learned I can control sound, and there is a possibility Sora, Riku and Kairi are here.

Axel dragged me to what seemed like a living room. A teenage boy with blonde hair was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. "Yo, Demyx, she's up." Axel pointed out. Demyx looked up, and turned the TV off.

"Least we know you're not dead!" he laughed; I laughed nervously along. Axel lead me to the couch, and sat me do. They started talking about things that were not of my interest. I have to think of something to do.

Escape.

That word bounced around my mind. But, I have to remember my sprained leg. I flung it up to see if it still hurt, and it did. I got it!! I will wait until everyone is asleep, and then sneak out the window. Then I will try to find Riku, Kairi, or Sora. "We should get her something to eat, first." Demyx suggested. They helped me up, and walked me to the kitchen. I sat at the table, and stared at the chair I broke earlier. Axel placed a plate of toast, and pancakes in front of me. I took a small bite of the toast, the stared at the two boys.

"Time for questions." I stated. They nodded. "Who are you guys?"

"Well, we're part of Organization XII." Axel stared.

"And Organization XII is a group of nobodies." Demyx added.

"What's a nobody?" I asked.

"When a heart is consumed by darkness, it separates from the body and forms a heartless. When a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless, the body acts on its own." Demyx explained.

"Some of them, on the other hand, posse intellect and they look like humans. We call ourselves 'Organization XII'. Unless we get more members." Axel continued.

I heard the door open from behind, followed by footsteps. I didn't bother looking back because I had another question. "How do you get your hearts back?" They were about to say something."Kingdom Hearts." A eerie voice from above said. I slowly looked up, and a man with sliver hair was standing above me. A chill went down my back.

"Hello, Superior." the boys greeted.

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" he inquired, gripping the back of my chair.

"Well, we thought she would be hungry…" Demyx confessed.

"Superior, we'll take care of Miki for you." Axel claimed. Superior rolled his fingers on the back of the chair.

"Fine. Make sure she doesn't run off." he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" they boys said, as Superior walked away.

"W-Who was he?" I asked.

"Xemnas, A.K.A., Superior, A.K.A., the leader of Organization XII." Axel explained.

"What he says goes." Demyx added. Another chill went down my back.

I asked a million more questions, like, 'What's a heartless? What's the Keyblade? Who are the members? What should I know about them?' and so on. By the time I had all the information I wanted, it was 1:17 P.M.

"Any more questions?" Axel yawned; I looked down.

"Will I ever see my friends again?" I asked. The room stayed silent for about 10 minutes.

"…We really don't know…" Demyx admitted. I twirled my thumbs, very scared. My friends could be here…Or another world. A tear rolled down my cheek at that thought."How about some sparing?" Axel suggested. I put my sprained leg on the table, and pointed at it. "Potion." Axel said.

"I don't know how to fight." I stalled.

"And? We'll teach you." Demyx claimed.

"I don't have a weapon." I pointed out.

"We have ones for you to choose from." Axel informed. I looked down, and then back at him. He smiled with triumph knowing I didn't have any more excuses. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, show me the weapons." I agreed. Demyx grabbed a few potions from a cabinet, and one tossed to me. I chugged it down, and nodded. The pain faded quickly, leaving me with a smile. They walked me to a dusty hallway, with only one door. "We hardy ever use this hallway because it's been awhile since we got a new member who needed a weapon." Demyx whispered. Axel looked around, and then opened a door. He hit a light switch, and a light flickered on. A few cockroaches were on the floor. Axel snapped, and the roaches caught fire, then and turned to piles of ashes. I stared at the piles in horror.

"Come on." Axel coaxed. Demyx guided me away from the piles. Around the room, there were pedestals with a light above them. A few of them had weapons, but a few didn't. "Just so you know a person doesn't pick the weapon. The weapon picks the person." Axel stated.

"What are you? A poet?" Demyx laughed. Their voices drowned out of my mind, because I saw my choice. They were two, blue bladed, things on a pedestal that caught my eye. To me, they had the brightest light above them, as if they were made to catch my attention. I slowly walked over, and picked one up to observe it. Axel put his had on my shoulder. "Did the Katars catch your eye?" Axel wondered. I stared up at him, not knowing what a Katar was. "A Katar is a sword that goes on your arm like a glove." He explained as he slid one on my left arm. It felt like it was made for me. "Instead of swinging a sword, you kinda punch." He slid on the other. "You can punch for forward attacks, and swing it for side attacks." Axel added. I punched the air, the swung my arm multiple times, practicing.

After about 5 minutes for punching and swinging, I stood in a fighting form I saw on TV before. "Let's spare." I commanded with confidence. They walked me to a huge, white, room. I saw a few red spots around the room. I looked at Axel and Demyx. "What are the red spots?" I wondered.

"There-" Demyx started, but Axel cut him off.

"Don't tell her." Axel said. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He snapped, and these white things appeared. They seemed to be boneless by the way they were moving. They had zippers as their lips, and the same design as the book from earlier was on their heads. I am ready to fight.

* * * * * End Of Chapter 4 * * * *


	5. Answers!

"Let see how you do with the Dusk nobodies." Axel called. To tell the truth, I wanted to beat the crap out of Axel, since I still a little mad at him for kidnapping me; but these things work. These Katars were working really well for me. I did a few years of cheerleading and dance, so that helps a lot. Axel and Demyx counted the one I defeated. So far, I had about 31. At 40, Demyx snapped, and a different kind of things appeared.

"Say hello to my Dancers!" Demyx laughed. I swung at the last Dusk. One of the Dancers grabbed the end of my leg, and twirled me around. Then she threw me against the wall. Axel and Demyx flinched at the sight of my pain. I slid down the wall, careful not to cut myself with the Katars. I wobbled when I stood up. I charged at the Dancer that tossed me, and a different one grabbed my leg. It tossed me up. Another one caught me, and flung me head first into the wall. The boys winched, and watched me slide down from the wall. Repeatedly this happened.

About the millionth time, I flied, Demyx snapped, and the Dancers disappeared. They walked over and looked at my bruises. Most of them were on my head and legs. They helped me walk back to the kitchen. Demyx put a potion in my hand as Axel wrapped my head, and legs. "You should've seen the look on your face when you hit the wall!" Demyx laughed with Axel. I took small sips of the potion, hoping the effect would last longer. After a few minutes of laughing and mocking me, they looked at each other. "Since you asked us questions, we get to ask you questions!" Demyx cheered; I rolled my eyes.

"Shoot." I agreed and took another sip.

"What is your favorite animal?" Axel started.

"Bunny."

"Favorite sport?" Demyx inquired.

"Dancing." Took another sip of the potion.

"Favorite food?" Axel wondered.

"Anything seafood."

"Favorite ice-cream?" Demyx asked.

"Vilna." To another sip of the potion.

"How old are you? Axel questioned.

"15 and a half."

"Favorite book?" Demyx inquired.

"Don't read." To another sip of the potion.

"What was your family like?" Axel asked. I gripped the bottle so tight it shattered in my hand. The broken glass cut the palm of my hand many times, drawing blood.

"Well, when I was born, I was abandoned. So for the first 7 years of my life, I was a thief, living in the streets. But being a thief thought me a lot of things. How fast I was, how I can project my voice, and my super hearing. Then a nice lady took me in. She already adopted another child in. So, we became sisters." I explained.

"What was your sister's name?" Demyx wanted to know.

"…Kairi…" I confessed. "I always hated her, because I was so jealous. She was so perfect. She had the greatest friend in the world, she had the cutest face, she was smart and everyone knew her. Sora and Riku would always compete for Kairi in secret. I had the worst reputation since I was a known thief. I always hid in the shadows, watching her be so happy. Wishing that I could be her…One day, I was crying I was so jealous. Kairi and her friends, Sora and Riku, heard me crying, and asked if I wanted to play with them. I reminded them I was a thief, but they didn't care. They just didn't want crying alone. Then as we grow older, we all became friends. But the more time I spent with Kairi, the more I hated her. Soon, I found out Sora and Riku started competing for me. I pretended not to notice, but it was too hard. When I told Kairi, she giggled, and said, 'No surprise!' She was so nice to me, even though I was a bandit before. I even stole stuff from her before! She never got mad at me." I explained. I wiped the blood from my hand on my jeans. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I think that's enough questions for now." Axel said. He stood up, and handed me another potion. "You can sleep in my room again. Demyx, I'm sleeping in your room tonight. Give me your extra sleeping bag." Axel continued. They walked me to Axel's room, and said goodnight. I lay in the bed. It still smells like brunt socks in here. I gather a few things together. A flashlight, Axel's phone and cell phone, my bag I packed to leave the islands, and my Katars. I tied the sheets in knots, and made a rope. I chugged the potion, I tossed the rope out the window, started crawling out, and down the castle wall. I was half way down when I heard a knock on the door. I projected my voice to inside the room. "Who is it?" I asked."Axel. I have to grab my phone." he stated.

"Crap!" I muttered. "Get it later!" I projected.

"No, I need it know!" he yelled.

"Um…" I crawled down the wall a little. "Okay…" I projected. The door opened, and he walked in. He ran to the window. "You may think this is a weird question, but what are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I dropped something." I lied. Axel smiled.

"What did you drop?" He was on to me. I grabbed his phone from my pocket and held it up. I held my sheet rope with my free hand.

"Y-your phone." I claimed.

"Oh, okay. Why did you have my phone?"

"I-I was…reading your text messages."

"Then how did it fly out the window?"

"I sneezed, and it flung out."

"Oh, okay. Just so you know it's a long way down from here."

"Yeah, but I saved your phone!"

"Oh, thanks. I wanna save something too! And I have the perfect thing in mind."

"What?" He untied on of the knots, leaving me to fall to my doom."HOLY CRAP!!!!" I screamed. My life flashed before my eyes. I closed my eyes and realized something. I had a very short life. Someone caught me in their arms before I hit the ground.

"Your life." Axel whispered. My heart was pounding, and my eyes bugging out. He laughed and started walking with me still in his arms.

"Why did you do that?!" I demanded to know.

"Why did you try to run away?" he countered.

"I don't wanna be here." I answered.

"Oh, and F.Y.I., I don't text." he said. I laughed nervously. After a few minutes, I decided to ask him something.

"Axel? Remember when I met you? You said you always wanted to talk to me but never had the guts?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that true?"

"Nope. Quite frankly, I don't know why Sora _and _Riku would like you." he clarified. He dropped me and my stuff off in his room. "Good-night." he said, and then walked away. I opened the door, and smelled the brunt socks again.

* * * * End Of Chapter 5 * * * *


	6. The Battle That I Wanted!

When I woke up the next day, I sat up in the bed, and at the clock. "9:22?" I muttered, and fell back. I always had a problem with waking up early. When I was a thief, I would sleep during the day, and steal at night. I've been doing that for so long, I can't break the habit. Kairi would always try to wake me up, but I would throw a pillow at her. I would always miss the bus, my parents would already left for work, and I wouldn't have a ride to school. I would get bad grades because I was never there. When I was there, I would sleep during class. I rarely paid any attention to the teacher. I only went to school a few times. I don't even know my schedule. I would trash my make-up work because I wouldn't understand any of the material. It was one big, stupid, cycle.

On the night stand was a potion and another note. I drank and read at the same time.

_Morning! Demyx and I are in the left room next to mine. Remember, knock first! ~Axel._

I rolled my eyes, and hopped out the bed. I brush my hair, and changed my clothes; which were a pair of knee-ripped jeans and my 'Destiny High's logo' shirt. I walked to the left, and looked at the door that said, "Demyx". I knocked, just like they wanted.

"Come in!" Demyx called. I opened the door, and the boys were watching TV. Axel looked back to see who it was, and smiled.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Axel teased.

"Shut up…I'm nocturnal…" I explained as I fell onto Demyx's bed, hoping for a snooze. Demyx grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me up.

"No more sleeping. We have a lot of training planed for you." Demyx informed. I let out a loud moan. They dragged me to the court yard.

"What do you mean you're nocturnal?" Axel asked on the way outside.

"When I was a bandit, I would sleep in the day, and steal at night. There would be too many witnesses in the daytime…" I explained sheepishly Demyx stood me in the middle of the yard. My head felt like a million pounds because I was so sleepy. My eyes were barely opened, but I could still hear. I could tell Axel was in front of me.

"Okay, let's see your best punch." Axel commanded. I barley touched him with my fist. I was too tried. "Still sleepy, huh? What can we do to wake you up?" Axel thought out loud.

"Coffee!!" Demyx suggested.

"Good thinking! Go get some!" Axel agreed. I watched Demyx run in, and then looked at Axel.

"I don't like coffee." I informed.

"Oh well. If it gets you up, who cares?" Demyx ran back outside with a mug of fresh coffee. I was about to take the mug from him, but he splashed the hole mug in my face. My eyes burned, tears flying out. Followed by a loud scream of pain. Demyx and Axel plugged their ears, knowing about my powers.

"It worked!" Demyx cheered.

"That's not what I had in mind, but okay." Axel admitted. I ran in circles, almost blind. I continued to yell and scream in pain. I barley saw a pond, and ran over. I splashed my face with water.

After 20 minutes of pain, I completely washed off the coffee. I glared at Demyx, who seemed very scared now. I tackled him to the ground, pounding on him repeatedly. I was yelling words that I didn't even know. Axel was watching us, cracking up, rolling and pounding on the grass. Demyx snapped, making the Dancers appear. I swung my arms, summoning my Katars. I slice them all up, before they had a chance to touch me. I panted angrily when they were all gone. I tried to attack Demyx again, but Axel held me back. Demyx sat up, and rubbed his head with a smile. "Good job! You passed!" Axel cheered.

"What?! This was a test?!" I yelled.

"Well, sorta. We wanted to see how you fought when you were mad." Demyx explained.

"And you fight so much better then when you're not mad." Axel pointed out. I retracted my blades, and took them off. I turned around to see the damage I did. The Dancers that were there a minute ago were destroyed. I looked at Demyx, and saw all the black and blue marks I gave him.

"Now, let's train for real. Miki hit me with your best shot." Axel commanded. I held my arm back, and punched him as hard as I could in the chest.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. I punched him again. He shook his head in shame. I punched harder, and harder, over and over again. My hands were starting to hurt. I gave my last punch, giving it my all. He inched back, looking surprised. "Strong, but not strong enough." he said. "Practice with your sound and Katars for a while. If you wanna hit something, just snap, and the Dusks will come." he said. He patted me on the back, started walking, and waved for Demyx to follow.

I practiced punching, with and with out my Katars, singing my arms, I practiced on the Dusks, ran around the yard a few million times, and practiced projecting. I plopped on the grass, sweaty and tired. I looked around, and noticed the yard fence's gate was wide open. It looked like it leads to the city. I looked around some more, making sure no one was around. I stood up casually, grabbed my Katars, and slowly walked to the gate. When I stepped out of the yard, I started running.

"Yes! Yes!! Yes!!!" I cheered as I sped down the street with my Katars on my arms.

"You thought you could leave that easy?" Axel's voice asked. I stopped.

"Damn it!" I muttered. I turned around, and Axel was leaning against the side of a tower, shaking his head.

"You will never escape on my watch, got it memorized?" He claimed. I held my stance, ready to fight. He shook his head again. "You really wanna fight me?" he asked. I nodded; he shrugged. "Fine, don't hold back."

"I won't if you promise not to cry." I responded.

He smiled, and summoned his weapon, which were two red Chakrams. A fire wall appeared around us. He jumped back, and hid in the fire, unable to be seen. I crept to the middle, hoping he won't be able to get to me. He jumped out, empty handed. I let my guard down, and stared at him. He pointed behind me, and I spun around. The Chakrams were heading my way. "Shit!!" I cried. They hit me in the head, leaving cuts in my skin. I rubbed my head. I heard his feet against the concert; he was trying to charge me. I stepped making him missed me. I punched him in the back with my Katars. He flew into the fire. I heard a snap, and a different type of nobodies surrounded me. "Let's see how you do with my Assassin Nobodies!" Axel called. I was ready.

Before I know it, I was on the ground, all cut up. Everything happened so fast. The fire died out as Axel walked over to me. "You will never escape on my watch, got it memorized?" he repeated. My head felt dizzy. From all the cuts I received from the battle with the Assassin Nobodies, I was loosing blood fast."I will never memorize anything you tell me to…." I claimed. I started feeling light headed. He smirked.

"Good-night." he whispered.

"Night…" I muttered, before I past out.

* * * * End Of Chapter 6 * * * *


	7. The Attack Of The Heartless!

~Dream Sequence~

"Get back here!!" an angry merchant yelled as I dashed out the door into the freezing. I stole a pair of boots, a jacket, a hat, a scarf and a pair of gloves. Winter was here, and all I owned was a cardboard bow down a dark ally and an old stuffed bunny named, Momo. My current clothes were all torn up, and dirty. I would new something else to keep me warm. The merchant shot his gun from behind me as I ran away. I shifted to the left, making the bullet miss me by a mile.

"One." I counted. He shot another, I duck down. "Two." I hoped over a bullet that was aiming for my leg. "_Five_." I continued. I moved my head from a bullet. "Three." I smiled. Last one. I moved my arm away from the closest bullet yet. "Six." I spun around, and waved at the merchant. "Your aiming sucks!!" I yelled.

"Your counting sucks!! That was only 5! Not 6!" He replied. I was only 6 at that time, so I didn't know how to count very well. Besides, I never went to school before. The man shot the real last bullet at me. Everything felt like it was slow motion. I bent backwards as the bullet zoomed above my head. If I didn't move, that would have gone through my neck. Then I ran away, listening to the man yelling words I not going to repeat. I hopped over the stream, dashed through the park, and went into my ally. I put on the winter gear, crawled into my box, and hugged Momo. "I guess we need to practice counting again!" I giggled. Snow started falling form the sky. I watch one snowflake fall from the clouds, and into my hand. I stuck my tongue, catching a lot of flakes. I crawled out with Momo in my arms. "Isn't pretty?" I asked Momo. I moved her head, making it like she was responding. I looked at the sky. "Christmas is right around the corner! Do you know what that mean?" I shook Momo's head. "More things are going to be in stock in stores!! Including food!" I cheered. The moon was already in the sky, bright as can be. "Let's get some shut eye." I suggested as I crawled back into the box with Momo, and closed the flaps.

I woke up by a nonstop rumble. I looked at Momo. "What's going on?" We slid to the other side of the box. We were being tilted over. I heard a machine's loud roar. I slightly opened the flaps; we were being dumped into a dump truck. I screamed and cried in terror, gripping Momo. Right before we landed in the trash, everything went black.

My eyes snapped open, and I flung up. My eyes were bugging out of my head, heart was pounding, and I was very sweaty. I can hardly remember what happened. I looked at my leg. It was healed, but replace with a millions cuts, bruises, and sores. I looked at my other leg, which had the same damage. I grabbed my bag, and dumped out the items. I grabbed Momo, and hugged her so tight. I would never be able to leave home forever with out her. I looked at the night stand. Once again, there was note, but now potion.

_If you are reading this, then you're not dead. Come to the kitchen for some breakfast/lunch/dinner. We'll make what ever you want. Don't even bother changing out of your pajamas. Just hurry down. ~Axel._

I walked as fast as I could, winching ever time. I was half way there when I realized I still had Momo with me. But I didn't care. I slowly opened the kitchen door, and wobbled in. Like the note said, Axel and Demyx were sitting at the table, watching me sit down. "Morning." I guess.

"Afternoon." Demyx corrected. I rolled my eyes, but that hurt too. I looked at Axel.

"I'm sorry if got in that battle with you last night." I apologized. He looked at me confused.

"Try 5 weeks ago." Axel corrected."What?!"

"As of today, you've been passed out for 5 weeks." Axel explained.

"Yeah, we were about to dig a hole for you today." Demyx added.

"I was past out for five weeks?!" I demanded to know. Axel nodded for an answer. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"Cause I hit you in the head." Axel answered.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Demyx changed the subject.

"…Surprise me…" I demanded. He shrugged and stood up. How could this happen to me? I'm all cut up because of my stupid actions. A scene past through my mind. I remember everything. From the five weeks ago, after sparing, to our battle. The phase, "You will never escape on my watch, got it memorized?" past through my mind about a million times. Why did they want me here, if all I did was pass out?

"Oh, Superior wanted me to tell you something. 'You are now part of the Organization. Weather you like it or not.' " He told. "You'll be Number 14. And he said you'll make us 'Organization XIV' or some stupid name like that." he continued. He was started to make me mad. My hands turned into fists.

"I'm useless to you!! All of you!! If you want me part of this dumb group, give me a more reasonable number!!" I yelled as Axel flinched back at my random tantrum. I grabbed Momo, and a potion. I chugged it down, and throw the glass bottle at Axel. He ducked, making it crash against the wall.

"Okay, wise guy, what should our number be?" Axel asked before I stomped out.

"Number Zero." I said coldly, and then slammed the door as loud and hard as I could. When I was stomping down the hall, I heard voices inside the members' room wondering what was going on. I opened the door to the city. I stood in front of Memories Skyscraper. "Come and get me, you stupid Heartless!!!!!!!! I have a heart that I don't want!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which was pretty loud.

They did what I told them to. This was the first time I saw a Heartless. Or in this case, a group of Heartless. There were at least a million, all different shapes and sizes. I didn't know there would have been so many. I started to get scared. I remembered what Axel and Demyx said, "When a heart becomes consumed by darkness, the body becomes a shell. Then the body acts on its own." I don't want to become one of them!! They wanted to have a heart, when I really didn't care. They started coming closer toward me. "Axel!! Help me!! Please!!" I begged into the sky. My life started flashing before me as a Heartless was about to tackle me. Right before it was about land on me, Axel's one of Chakrams hit and destroyed the Heartless. Then it went back to Axel, who was behind me. I gazed at the nobody who just saved my life, again. He tossed my Katars in the air, and they slid onto my arms. The blades popped out, and I stared at them. I gazed at my hero with tears rolling down my cheek. He jumped over the parade of heartless, and landed next to me. "You gonna fight me, or the heartless?" he teased."Let's do this!!" I demanded.

~One Hour Later~

"There's to many!!" I cried. Axel wiped of his sweaty forehead and nodded.

"It maybe too many for just the two of you, but three." A mystical voice claimed. I looked around.

"Roxas!" Axel cheered with a smile. A followed Axel's stare, and saw a boy, with the same coat as Axel and Demyx, holding two giant…house keys?! He ran over, slashing the heartless as he ran over to us with one slash each."How did this happen?" he asked.

"Just someone's stupid actions." Axel explained with a smile. I glared at him and his smile.

"Are we gonna fight, or pick on me?!" I asked.

"I guess we could fight…" Roxas said, sounding sarcastically sad.

~One (More) Hour Later~

We were surrounded, but there was even more heartless this time. "Still think it's not to many for three people?!" Axel yelled, sounding a little mad. I thought really hard. Now is the time to use my powers.

"Axel, make a portal, and take Roxas with you to the castle." I commanded, knowing what to do.

"What?! The three of us can't even take these guys on! What makes you think you can alone?!" Axel snapped.

"I know what I'm doing!" I claimed.

"I dunno…" he admitted. I gazed up at him.

"Trust me." I begged. He thought for a second, and then made a portal.

"Roxas, let's go. She's got it under control." Axel said. He looked at Axel, then me, and nodded. They walked through the portal, leaving me alone.

"I've had enough of you bastards." I started. "I want you too…" I trailed off, and took a big breath "…LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the very tip of my lungs. I made it seem like 'alone' had a million letters. Every letter echoed throughout the city, bouncing back and forth.

I was wrong about me being useless. I can be some use; just when I really mad though. There were a million screams and whines from the black creatures. They started to disappear, one by one. Then ten by ten. Soon, every heartless that was just here, was destroyed, by my rage. I panted, and glanced around. I never know how loud I could be. I never thought controlling sound would be so…powerful or…amazing. I started walking back to the castle. I was thinking, hard.

"_They did just save my life. Axel saved me twice. When I was falling from his window; which was his fault, trying to be funny, and destroying the Heartless that was about to steal my heart." _I thought.

I pulled the door just enough so I could slide in, then pulled it closed. I walked to the kitchen. I heard Demyx screaming in panic. "What did you do to get her mad?!" he yelled.

"She's not mad." Axel corrected.

"Then why was she yelling?" Demyx questioned. I walked in and sat down.

"Cause that saved my life." I answered for Axel. He nodded. I stared at the boy who also saved my life. His hood was down, so I finally saw his face. His eyes reminded me of someone's, but I couldn't think of who. "I never introduced myself. I'm-" he cut me off.

"Miki…" he guessed. Shocked, Axel and Demyx stared at us. I blinked a few times, as he cocked his head, surprised too.

"D-Do I know you?" I finally asked after a minute of silence, and changing faces.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Sora's eyes..." I muttered.

* * * * End Of Chapter 7 * * * *


End file.
